A Long Way to Recover
by PrettyLittleLiarsandNCIS4ever
Summary: Spencer is heartbroken and her friends don't know how to help her. She is desperate to change herself in advance to get her man back, but will an innocent new boy help her stay herself and accept herself as she is? Will he be able to fix a broken heart of a teenage girl? Includes dark chapters with self-harm, but it gets better throughout the story. Please give it a chance! R&R!
1. The Heart Breaks

**Title: A Long Way to Recover**

**Chapter 1: The Heart Breaks**

**Chapter Summary: Spencer gets hurt by her boyfriend Andrew and doesn't know how to get over it! Includes self harm in this chapter.**

**Chapter Characters: Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Andrew and Jenna**

**Chapter Timing: Summer before 11th grade. Girls are all 16.**

**Important Details: Alison never disappeared, but she is on exchange program in France. Jenna is not blind and never was. She is also not Toby's stepsister. Their parents never met. Toby comes with his dad and mom (that never died) to Rosewood just a few days after Spencer saw Andrew cheating. No -A texts yet.**

Spencer Hastings was sitting on her bed with a blade in her hand. Small drops of blood were dripping from several wounds on her left ankle. The hurt was comforting her. Giving her a feeling of existing in her world of studying, suffering and pain.

_''Let's do some more of this'' said a playful voice that belonged to a brown-haired girl. She was talking to brown-haired guy. ''Okay but then you gotta go. Spencer's gonna be here any minute.'' ''Why don't you break up with her already? She's like the most boring girl in the world.''. ''I would love to get rid of her, but I really need that Ivy League Scolarship. And her parents are like the most important attorneys in Pennsylvania. If I screw this up, I will go to the worst school in the world''. ''Well make it happen as soon as possible.'' _

Memories went through Spencer's head for a milionth time this day.

_''I will do it, but be patient Jenna.'' He kissed her passionately. Once. Once more. And again. They got so much into making out, that they didn't hear the door opening. It was me. I opened the door and my face fell. My eyes teared up as I looked at my boyfriend kissing with another girl. ''Andrew?'' I asked barely aware of what was happening. The voices were becoming distant and the world in front of my eyes became an abstract smudge. I barely managed to go out the door. ''Jealous much?'' Andrew's mom yelled after me._

More memories. More tears. More pain. More cuts.

_I ran in my bedroom and threw a photo of me and Andrew on the floor. The glass broke and I stepped on a piece. But I didn't feel the pain. I felt the comfort. Relieve. I grabbed a piece of glass in my hand and cut my leg. I was relieved even more. I kept doing it until I felt no more emotional pain. Then I realized what I have done. My ankle was covered in blood and it was so sore. I struggled getting up and taking a handkerchief from my nightstand to put on my wounds. Then I limped off to my bathroom and took a bandage…_

_It was a week since I first cut. Thank god my parents are on vacation and I am home alone. I luckily didn't see Andrew for seven days now. I hope it stays so for the nest two months of summer break._

Ringing phone snapped her back to reality. She checked the caller ID. It was Aria.

''Hey Spence. How are you?''

''I'm fine'' Spencer said as normal as she could. She didn't want one of her best friends realize that she was crying.

''You don't sound fine. Did you cry?''

''No. I'm just having a little sore throat. I'm fine, really''

''Okay, whatever you say. Just know, we'll always be there for you''

''Thanks. So why did you call me?'' Spencer asked.

''Umm, I was just wondering if you would like to go to the movies with us? They are having a 'Buy 1, Get 1 Free' night. Unless you are cozying up with Andrew somewhere''

Spencer smiled when she heard his name, but then she remembered.

_''Why don't you break up with her already? She's like the most boring girl in the world.''. ''I would love to get rid of her, but I really need that Ivy League Scolarship…_

_He didn't love me. He just needed my family influence to get into his dream school. How could he? After all those looks, smiles, hugs, kisses … Was he heartless?_

''Spencer? Are you still there?'' Aria asked when Spencer didn't answer for a minute.

Aria's voice snapped Spencer back to reality. ''Ummm ummm yeah I'm still here.''

''Are you going to the movies?''

''Yeah, I'll be ready in 15 minutes''

''Okay, we will wait up at your door''

''See you''

With that Spencer hung up the phone and walked over to her closet.

_What shoud I wear?_

She reached for blue pants and white T-shirt.

_''She's like the most boring girl in the world.'' Boring. Her look was boring, her hair were boring, her eyes, her clothes, her attitude, her grades... everything._

_That's who I am, a boring brunette with the best grades and influent parents._

_I am boring. So boring. When did I become like that?_

The word boring was settled in Spencer's head. She needed something fresh. New. Interesting.

_What about those new jeans that Hanna gave me? They look pretty unusual for me. And maybe a shirt with back cutout that I got from Alison. Yes, that will be the perfect match._

She looked at herself in the mirror when she was dressed up and she barely recognized herself. She looked like a total different person.

And that's how she was. She could be unhappy at one moment, but in a minute a totally different person.

She put on her favorite black heels and took her purse. Then she ran down the stairs, through the door and jumped into Aria's car.

''Hey guys, nice seeing you''

''You too Spence'' replied Emily. ''How's Andrew?''

_Is it just me or is everyone asking me about Andrew today? Do they know anything?_

_Whatever don't don't don't think about that stupid bastard right now, or you will star crying again._

''He's fine I guess'' Spencer answere in a tone which she hoped was relaxed.

''Cool. By the way, you have nice outfit today. Totally different'' Aria complemented her friend.

''Thanks''

''Hey are those the jeans I gave you? I told you your ass looks good in it.''

''Yes Hanna those are the jeans. And I don't think my ass is important right now. I have a boyfriend, I don't need one.'' Spencer objected.

_No, I don't. Or do I? Are we still oficially together? Like, what should I do? Ignore him? Break up? Forgive?_

_No don't I EVER dare to forgive him. He hurt me._

_Should I tell my friends? They would know how to help me!_

Before she could even think again, Spencer opened her mouth.

''I wasn't completely honest with you guys.''


	2. The New Me

**Title: A Long Way to Recover**

**Chapter 2: The New Me**

**Chapter summary: Spencer tells the girls about Andrew. No self-harm!**

**Chapter characters: Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily, Andrew, Alison, Jenna**

**Chapter timing: A week after Spencer found out about Jenna and Andrew. Right where the last chapter ended.**

**Chapter placement: Emily's car**

It suddenly became all silent in Emily's car and 3 pair of eyes looked at Spencer. She wasn't that kind of person who would confess something very often. She usually hid most of her emotions behind a smile and everlasting ''I'm okay saying''.

''What do you mean by that Spencer?'' Hanna said to break the long-lasting silence.

''Ummm I kinda lied to you guys'' Spencer said, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

_Why the hell did I just say that? I should've said that it was nothing. Now I really am in a big shit. They'll want to know what it's all about and I will start crying and they will feel sorry for me and oh my god how I hate sympathy pointed towards me. _

''Kinda?! Spencer, why are you answering in questions and riddles? We are not geniuses to find out what happened to you or what you lied to us about. You are really not yourself today'' Hanna told her friend.

''Hanna, do you mind? If she is not herself, you don't need to torture her even more. She probably feels bad already'' Ari agave her blonde friend a meaningful look. God, Hanna could be so dumb sometimes.

''Yeah, Hanna, you don't have to be that harsh'' Emily said. Even though she had to be focused on driving, she was able to participate in the talk.

''Okay, okay I'm sorry. It's just so surprising, you know. Spencer is a whole different person today and maybe I am exaggerating but it still feels like it'' Hanna said in her apology.

_Okay, I gotta stop this talk right now. Untill they start discussing everything._

''Hey I am here too! Stop ignoring me'' Spencer yelled.

Three pairs of eyes stared at Spencer for the second time this day.

_Oh great, instead of them talking about me, they are focused on me, personally. Great._

''Sorry, it's just I don't bear when people talk about me and ignore me. '' Spencer said a bit nervously. Hanna, Aria and Emily still stared at her.

''Sooo, what movie are we watching tonight?'' Spencer asked as she tried to divert the topic in the other direction.

''None, not until you tell us what you lied to us about!'' Aria stated.

''Well it's not a big deal, it's just me and Andrew, we broke up last week.'' Spencer said like she didn't care.

''What? No big deal? Spencer, you have been with him for over 2 years, it is a big deal.'' Hanna said, almost yelling.

''Not really, I mean yes, we have been together for a long time, but it was just a highschool love. People drift apart, they break up. It's what happened with me and Andrew. And of course there was Jenna making out with him what just drifted us apart even more, but whatever, we weren't really the couple of the year, right? I mean as boring as I am I could've assumed sooner, that he was gonna find another one. But I'm fine, really'' Spencer breathed out after that long speech.

''Spencer!''

''What, Em?''

''Why do you think you are boring?''

''Umm, reality check Em, because I am''

''Nobody thinks that''

''Oh really. Didn't Alison say that just a month ago, before she left?''

**_Flashback_**

**_''Oh Spence, when are you gonna dump that button-ups and plaid skirts? Maybe next year? Nobody wears that anymore, they are boring.''_**

**_''Alison, it's her choice of clothes and it's not exactly boring''_**

**_''What now, Hanna, are you her counselor?''_**

**_''Nope, but I just think you shouldn't judge her style.''_**

**_''Oh, sweetie, I'm just being friendly. ''_**

''Alison can be very mean sometimes, you know that''

''Well it's true. That's why I am wearing different clothes. It's the new me.''


	3. Be Yourself

**Title: A Long Way to Recover**

**Chapter 3: Be Yourself**

**Chapter summary: Girls try to convince Spencer that she is awesome just if she is herself. We learn a secret about Hanna.**

**Chapter characters: Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily, Andrew, Alison, Jenna, Melissa, Peter, Veronica, Sean, Ciara (imaginary character)**

**Chapter timing: Still in the car and also in the cinema.**

**Chapter placement: Emily's car and cinema.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or it's characters, however Ciara is my character and I do own her character in this fanfiction. I also took a story from episode 'Know Your Frenemies', S01 E13, but I changed it up a little bit so it suited my fanfiction.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

''Well Spencer, even though you look damn hot in those clothes, I think you are doing this for the wrong reason. Changing yourself because a few people dislike you is not good. I tried that, remember my pink hair? I tried to be different, but I was still the same me.'' Aria told Spencer.

''Wait, girls, hold your horses. Is no one here at least a little bit interest in Jenna? Jenna and Andrew? Jenna the Jerk and Andrew?'' Hanna said.

''How could she? I mean, I know she disliked us because Alison hated her, but still. Not good enouh reason to destroy Spencer's life!'' Emily almost yelled.

''She didn't destroy my life. She just hooked up with my ex-boyfriend.'' Spencer stated, offended because she was regarded as hurt and weak.

''Well, she did end your long-lasting relationship. And you didn't go out your house for a whole last week because of that. And also I am starting to think that Jenna has rised a lot since Ali left three weeks ago. I mean we were the ''It-girls'' and now that Ali is gone, we lost a reputation. She really knew how to become and stay ''Queen Bee''. I kinda miss her now'' Hanna said.

''We all miss her, but it's so much calmer when she isn't around.'' Aria replied.

''I didn't stay home because of that, Han! My ankle was sprained and swollen! It really hurt.'' Spencer objected to Hanna's statement that she was depressed enough to not go out of house.

_Even if that is true, which of course is, they don't have to know that. They already treat me as weak. I so hate being treated like a poor baby! Like I can do nothing except cry, sleep and eat! And eevn though they might be just caring ond worried, they don't have to be, I am completely fine. Or at least I can pretend I am. Thank god I took that acting class that summer. Even though Ali thought it was boring._

_Why does she always think of me as boring? She always labels me as that. She always labels all of us: Emily-sweet girl, Aria-goth girl, Hanna-glam girl and me, Spencer-the boring girl._

''Here we are! What are we gonna watch? Hunger Games or The Millers? Both?'' Emily asked as she parked the car in a free parking slot.

''Both'' Aria and Hanna said.

The three looked at Spencer with questioning look on their faces.

''Yeah I agree. Let's do it, girls!'' Spencer said enthusiastically. She wasn't really in the mood for movies, especially after the talk, but if she said she doesn't feel well and just wants to go home, they would want to go with her and lay her on a bed with pillows, giving her green tea and bagels…

Suddenly she remembered something.

_Oh my god, I forgot to wash my bed spread, it's still bloody! What if Melissa sees it? Or what if mom and dad come home early and find blood stains there? What's the time? Oh it's 1500, good, I stil have 4 more hours until they expect to come home. Good._

_And Melissa, I hope she won't come home today and she will just stay with Wren in his loft. But I really should thing of a good excuse. What should I say? Maybe I hit the bed frame and hurt my leg? Or I cut myself with knife when I was cutting carrots and didn't notice until I was upstairs?_

''Spencer!''

A loud voice that belonged to Hanna woke up Spencer form her quiet rambling.

''What? I am sorry I didn't hear you''

''Yeah I see. '' Hanna replied, but softly. ''Are you gonna take L or XL popcorn?''

''None, thanks'' Spencer replied.

''Why not? Don't tell me you are loosing weight. I mean even I take XL popcorn for the movies and you know how concious I am about my weight. You don't have to do it, Spence, you are fine just as you are and we all love you just the way you look.'' Hanna told her friend.

''No, it's just that I ate before'' Spencer said.

_Well, I didn't but who cares. I really don't have apetite to eat these days. I mean I barely ate something in a week._

''Spencer, look, I know you feel sad and all, and don't try to hide it. I felt like that too, a lot. Especially when Sean dumped me for Ciara. And when I used to be fat. I used to binge when I was sad and then I would throw up because I felt guilty. I knew I was doing wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. But then I met Caleb. He made me feel special, beautiful just as I was. And that's when I realized how low I was. I realized that if I kept doing that I could die. And then I decided to stop. I had Caleb's support and I did it. It's not simple, I still think about calories in food many times, but I learned how to love myself and that's how I felt better again.'' Hanna said.

She never told this to anyone, but she felt like she should help Spencer, no matter what. She didn't want her friend to go through the same suffer as she did.

''I know it's hard Spencer, but you will get past it. You will meet a boy, who will love you no matter all your mistakes and no matter what. But if you will try to destroy herself, you maybe won't recognize him when he comes'' Hanna continued. ''So go out and be happy. You have us, our friends that will never leave you!''

''You know, I never thought you had gone through so much, Han! I appreciate that you showed me all support, but it's not necessary. Just because I don't wanna eat a popcorn it doesn't mean I am bulimic or anorexic.'' Spencer said, showing both thanks and defendance on her face.

''Let's go girls, movie starts in 5 mins!'' Aria said as she and Emily approached the other two.

And so they walekd inside.


	4. Help Her

**Title: A Long Way to Recover**

**Chapter 4: Help Her**

**Chapter summary: The girls discuss Spencer's situation.**

**Chapter characters: Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily, Sean, Ciara (imaginary), Caleb, therapist (name unknown)**

**Chapter timing: Two weeks after the cinema.**

**Chapter placement: New Rosewood café ''Cuppa-cake'' (imaginary) and Spencer's home.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or it's characters, but I do own character named Ciara and I changed Hanna's story from Pretty Little Liars about her bulimia.**

**Author's note: I saw a lot of reviews (a lot is actually a lie, a few is much more appropriate) saying for some Spoby. I unfortunately didn't make any Spoby in this character (Sorry!) but I promise it will be in next chapter. I hope you all enjoy the story! Also please review it, so I know if you like it or not, and give me maybe some suggestions. I have and idea for the story plot, so I won't just take any idea, but I will try to look in each of your ideas and use it if possible.**

**thanks for reading!**

A week passed since the girls went into cinema. Spencer wasn't going out a lot because she said she was ''redoing her room''. But in truth, she did nothing but stay inside and be sad. She pretended that changing up her bedroom would show the new Spencer and although the girls weren't really happy with this new concept of Spencer totally changing herself, they didn't really dig into it.

Except Hanna. She really was worried about Spencer, not just because of their little talk in the cinema, but also because she experienced the same thing. After a two weeks passed with not seeing Spencer in flesh but just talking to her through the phone, she decided it was time to so something about it. So she called Aria and Emily to meet up and talk about this.

She wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about her previous problems with love and health, but she was willing to reveal it if it was going to help Spencer. Because after all Spencer was always there to help her with her homework.

The girls did meet up in ''Cuppa-cake'', a new café on the edge of Rosewood. It wasn't really popular as it was just opened two weeks ago, and that's why Hanna chose it. If noting else they will have all peace they needed and also she was dying to try their Latte.

It was 15 past 1100 am and Emily and Aria were seated at one of ''Cuppa-cake''s nice purple tables. They both sighed as they waited for their friend who was 15 minutes late already. God, Hanna could sometimes drive you crazy with her lateness. She wasn't really a person to be punctual and usually that got her into trouble.

''You know, Hanna was the one to organize this whole meeting and where is she now?'' Aria complained.

''Right behind you'' Emily said. Her seat was placed so she could see the door and Aria was seated exactly opposite from her, so she couldn't see who was coming into the café.

''Don't kid me, Em'' Aria said, half laughing half annoyed.

''She's not kidding'' Hanna said.

Before she could explain why she was late a waitress came and she ordered her Latte. Then she explained the situation, apparently she had trouble with shoes. While she rambled n how she couldn't choose the shoes to go with her dress, Em and Aria were totally bored.

''Umm okay, so why I called you here today is because I'm really worried about Spencer. I know she is saying how she is all okay with this, but she is obviously not. I mean what kind of person would spend two weeks of summer with not going out at least once. I mean she didn't even go on her run, which she does no matter what'' Hanna explained the whole situation.

''I have been in that place. It happened when Sean and I broke up. And I wanna tell you guys truth about that, but I don't know if you are ready to hear it.''

''Go ahead, Han. We will accept you no matter what'' Emily said.

''Yeah, you know that. We are always here for each other'' Aria confirmed.

And with positive thoughts from both her friends she started telling her story. How she hated her body and fat and she felt alone. She told them about a boy who made her heart race and when he looked at her she could melt. When they finally got together, she was overjoyed. It appeared that he really liked her and she was really happy with that. Their relationship grew stronger and bigger, he was her best friend. But after a year he started to drift apart from her. She seemed away every time they were together and she was sad. She soon began with compulsive overeating and gained twice more of what she lost in a past year. Then he dumped her fo a skinny blonde from Philly, called Ciara. She didn't feel confident about her body and started to throw up to lose the weight, and she did. She started becoming much thinner and happier, but it wasn't a fairytale. Her hair was falling out more than before, she had a lot of acne which she hid under powder and she had a lot of problems with her teeth.

Then she met Caleb, sketchy guy with hot looks. She didn't know why he attracted her, but he just did. She was scared to love again, but he showed her he won't hurt her. He found out about her problems and decided to help her. He didn't push her to do anything or leave her, he just stood by her side. He took her to a group of teens with the same problems and after 2 months of visiting it, she felt much better. And she slowly gave up throwing up and obsessing about her weight. She just boomed from happiness and that's how she is now.

''You know, the point of my story was that I was hurt, but I learned how to love again. And I think Spencer should too. I am worried about her. She pretended not to be hungry and she didn't take the popcorn. Although I might be stressing out, I think she is trying to lose weight, but she doesn't have to'' Hanna ended.

''You know Hanna, I never thought of you as such a strong person. I mean, just the thing that we didn't notice very much is simply amazing.'' Aria said.

''Thanks. But we are not here because of me, we are here because of Spence'' Hanna answered.

''Yeah, we should really go and see her. I mean if she is starving herself we could get her help and if she isn't she still needs us, no matter how much se denies it.'' Emily decided.

''Yeah, I agree with you Em'' Aria said ''Are we going now or some other time?''

''I am in for now, I mean it's summer break and I have plenty of time now that Caleb is in Montecito.''

''Okay let's go'' Emily sum up.

They all came there by foot because it wasn't far away from their houses, but since Spencer's house was on the other side of town, they decided to take a bus.

Later at Spencer's house they were ringing but no one answered. It was surprise to all of them because they thought Spencer was home.

And she was, but she didn't want to answer them because if she did, they would try to talk to her and she wasn't ready for it.

Then Aria just tried to open the door and surprisingly they did open. She, Emily and Hanna went inside an walked to their friend's bedroom. She was there, lying on her bed and just listening to the music.

''Spencer! You scared us!'' Emily said.

''I didn't mean to.'' She answered.

''We have something for you, but you need to come with us.'' Hanna said. The other two looked at her. What the hell did she have in mind?

''Just get dressed, and we will wait for you downstairs. Don't struggle, just do it'' Hanna said as she saw hesitating look on her face.

As Spencer stepped out the bed they saw how skinny she became over those past two weeks. She looked much smaller that she did before and seemed to break every time she moved.

The girls left the bedroom to give Spencer some privacy and went down in the kitchen.

''Hanna, what are you doing? Where are we taking her?'' Aria asked Hanna.

''I made an appointment in Philly with therapist that helped me. I thought it would just be for her to deal with loss of boyfriend, but you have seen her now, she is practically starving herself!'' Hanna answered.

''So, when did you do it? An appointment I mean?'' Emily asked with a questioning look on her face.

''On the bus, while you two were discussing if Aria should wear combats in summer on not. I called her and asked her if she was free, and she was'' Hanna explained the situation.

''Okay, I hope she will be able to help Spencer'' Aria said.

''There she is'' Emily announced when spencer slowly walked down the stairs wearing purple maxi dress along with ¾ sleved black blazer. She had to hide her scars and wounds somehow.

_I wonder where they are taking me?_

''Great, let's go! We can catch the bus and that's it'' Hanna said and walked out with three others following her.

A few hours later, Spencer was sitting on her bed and thinking about this day's events.

_The girls must really care about me, not that I ever doubted in it, but they really proved it even more. I am still not ready to tell them what was going on in my head for the past two weeks, but I know I will tell them when I am ready._

_And just the fact that they didn't make me feel weak or bad, but just as normal human, tells a I will get more out of this therapy than I think._


	5. Boy-Next-Door

**Title: A Long Way to Recover**

**Chapter 5: Boy-Next-Door**

**Chapter summary: Spencer meets Toby.**

**Chapter characters: Spencer, Toby, therapist**

**Chapter timing: A few weeks after first therapy**

**Chapter placement: Rosewood and Philly**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or any of its characters, however I do own my ideas and characters so please don't steal.**

**Author's note: Hey all readers! I am very sorry because I have not been updating very frequently lately. I hope you understand and forgive me. It was just so much going on my life, I got some bad grades and I had to study a lot, and then here are all holidays and Christmas. For the top of it, I didn't really have a lot of inspiration lately and I think this chapter definitely isn't my best, but I hope it is at least some good. So here is some unborn Spoby, for all you Spoby lovers and I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Till then, please REVIEW!**

**And ENJOY!**

Two weeks later, Spencer looked much better. She visited that therapist once more since the first visit and now she went to the group therapy.

**_Flashback_**

**_Hanna, Emily, Aria and Spencer were driving in Spencer's car. But it wasn't Spencer who was driving, it was Hanna. Spencer however didn't talk or listen to her friends. She just sat there like a dummy._**

**_When they finally came to Philly, Spencer looked out the window and saw where they friends drove her._**

**_''There's no way I am going in there! I don't need a shrink, guys!'' Spencer objected._**

**_''Spence, no matter what you say, we know you are not alright and please just give it a chance. You don't ever have to come here again, but I think you should at least try it. This woman really helped me and you don't have any connection to your GP. No one except for us four will know'' Hanna said, hoping it will help._**

**_''Okay, but then leave me alone with her. I am not ready to tell you guys everything. I don't even know if I will be able to tell her'' Spencer finally gave in._**

**_And it wasn't actually that bad. Therapist really was nice and understanding as Hanna said. And she was the first person Spencer was actually able to open up at least a little bit. She told her about self harm and starving. And about Andrew and also how she always seemed boring to others._**

**_''So Spencer, I see you have a lot of things going on in your life right now. I think maybe if you com here again in two days, which means Friday and we will decide on you therapy if you are into it?''_**

**_''Okay, I will come here Friday. Bye'' Spencer said leaving the room._**

It was her third time now driving to Philly for a group talk and she was actually smiling. She was able to talk about her problems with people who were similar to her and she did get help.

As for her parents, they extended their time until the end of summer and Spencer was okay with that. It wasn't like she actually did anything with them. And Melissa moved to her new boyfriend Carl.

One Monday, two weeks after she visited her first group therapy, she was getting ready for another one. Just when she drove off her backyard she saw a male figure in front of the neighbour's house. She knew there were new people in this house, a nice family with a teenage boy, but she hadn't met them yet.

She was a bit early for her session at Philly so she stopped by him and dropped the window to greet him.

''Hi, my name is Spencer and I live across from you'' she greeted the brown-haired boy who just turned around when he saw her.

''Hello, I am Toby. And I think I saw you a few times before'' he said as he has shaken hands with her.

''Yeah you seem pretty knowable too. Have you ever been to Philly?'' Spencer asked. She was surprised at how easy was it for her to talk to him.

''Yeah I lived there before I moved here two weeks ago.'' Toby answered.

''Oh nice. I like Philly. I am just headed there'' Spencer told him.

''Me too, I have to catch the bus.'' He said when he checked out his watch.

''I can drive you there, where are you going?'' She asked curiously.

''Uhmm this is kinda embarrassing, but I have a group therapy'' Toby answered a bit embarrassed.

''Oh!'' Spencer said ''Me too. And that's where I know you from. Or at least I think so''

''Yeah I guess so'' Toby smiled and so did Spencer.

''Now go in the car, I will drive you up there'' she offered.

''Thanks'' Toby said and jumped in.

They talked very easily all the way. he was really funny and a bit similar to her. She told him all about her family and her friends and so did he. When they finally came to Philly, none of them wanted to stop talking, but they had to because the therapy was about to start.


End file.
